The Emerald Light
by witchbaby2
Summary: A sequel to Gwen Falcon: The Death Eater's Daughter. This focuses on a character who was an exchange student last year. The war is just about to begin between Voldemort and the good guys. Gwen has a power that can turn the tide of the war. R/R PLEASE!


The Emerald Light  
  
Gwen was sitting in a rocking chair out on the patio in the backyard of the huge Snape Manor. It was a beautiful day to be in England, and the sun was shining on the green lawn. The hired gardener was trimming some bushes near the fountain that serenaded Gwen into a tranquil existence.  
"Gwen! Phone!"  
Gwen snapped back to reality as her brother snuck up behind her and yelled in her ear.  
"Xander, I'm going to kill you!" Gwen screamed playfully as she leapt up and tackled her much bigger brother to the ground.  
"Oh, you might want to go answer the phone, it's your lover-boy!" he said as he threw Gwen off.  
"That's not funny, Xander," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran to get the phone in the study. "Hello? Ron?" she said between gasps for air.  
"Hello Gwen! This is you right?" she heard Ron's voice come uncertainly from the other end of the line. A bit loudly.  
"Yes, yes, it's me! How are you? It's been awhile since I have talked to you. How did you manage to get to a phone?"  
"My father took me to his friends house. Apparently they like to have phones around just like Snape, I mean your Uncle."  
"Awesome! But, I never gave you my number!" Gwen replied a little confused.  
"Yes well, I am a wizard."  
"Ha ha, very funny. So are you going to be able to come here for a holiday? Wow, I can't believe I just said 'for a holiday!' I am probably starting to get an English accent, too. What's next, I start saying 'Pip pip cheerio, I'd like a cup of tea old chap!' Ahh! You've corrupted me!"  
"Hey! I'd rather think you are starting to fit in. Can't have an American hanging around me. People might think I'm weird."  
"I don't think it's an American hanging around you that makes you weird, Ron! Hey, maybe this way I'll actually get some decent friends."  
"I resent that! Harry and Hermione are decent people. I don't think I am, but I am not just a friend now am I?"  
"Don't push it, Weasley. I'm not that easy. Just because you're charming, and funny, and…argh!  
"Oh, I've sure corrupted you! You can't resist me can you?" Ron said, a note of triumph in his voice.  
"Can you come or not?" Gwen said trying to change the subject.  
"Well, yes I can, but admit it…admit it. You like me Gwen Falcon."  
"I'm glad you can come."  
"Ah, come now, you are ruining my fun."  
"Yes, yes, answer the boy!" said a third voice on the line.  
"Xander! Get off before I get Uncle Severus."  
"Oh, I want to know what you are going to say to Ron first."  
"Ok, fine, if it will make you go away! Ron, I do like you, happy?"  
"Very!" said two voices simultaneously, followed by a clicking sound of someone getting off the line.  
"Ron, you're so evil."  
"Thank you my dear. I do try." Ron replied trying to sound cunning. "And in case you are curious, I do like you, too."  
"Really?" Gwen asked.  
"Really," Ron answered sounding more like himself.  
"Ok then," Gwen started after a pause and a smile to herself, "Do you know if Hermione and Harry can come for the full week? Uncle said it would be all right, but he assured me that he still dislikes all three of you, and that in no way will this alter that fact."  
"Good, I hope it stays that way! Snape liking me would be…well, let's just say weird. And I know for a fact that both of them will be coming for the full week."  
"Awesomely awesome!" Gwen said as she bounced up and down in excitement, "My sweet sixteen will be a success as long as you three are here to tell me who to invite. I have to ask my Uncle about each and every person I invite, and he says he wants me to invite Draco Malfoy!"  
"You can't! Not Malfoy! That's horrible," Ron said with enthusiasm.  
"I know, but my Uncle likes him, and he says that Draco will be a great friend to me, and that if I get along with him it will have major advantages in my future. He continued on talking about the Malfoy family's great wealth and so on and so forth. I swear, it's like he wants to marry me off or something!"  
"Gross, never ever fall for Malfoy. Promise me that."  
"I promise. Besides, I like red-heads better than blondes anyway, even if blondes tend to have more fun." Ron paused for a while and Gwen knew he was blushing. She let out a huge grin.  
"Good," Ron managed to mutter with a slight squeek, "Well, my father says I have to go now, I will send you a letter via Pig. Other than that, I'll see you on the 26th."  
"Alright, in four days then. I'll see you. Bye bye."  
"Goodbye, and I'll miss you," there was a click as Ron hung up.  
'I'll miss you, too.' Gwen thought to herself and hung up the phone. In four days she will get to see her friends and will start planning her huge birthday party that her Uncle had promised her. 


End file.
